Country Boys
by Toxic Heart
Summary: AU. All human. Edward is a teenage country boy; he is a farmer’s child.Bella is a regular teenage, music-loving girl on a farm. They meet at a local grocery store. Will sparks fly, will they be good or bad sparks? Take place in the countryside.Modern time
1. Chapter 1

Country Boys **Country** **Boys**

**Summary: **AU. All human. Edward is a teenage country boy; he is a farmer's child. Bella is a regular teenage, music-loving girl on a farm in the country side. They meet at a local grocery store. Will sparks fly? Will they be good sparks? Or bad? Take place in the countryside. Modern time.

"Bella! I need some milk! Go to the grocer's for me, please?" Bella sighed and picked herself up from her bed. She turned off her iPod, wrapped the headphones around it and put it in the pocket of her cut off jeans. She grabbed the keys off the table, stashed them in her pocket as well and searched through the cupboards, looking for money.

Giving up on her search for money she called out to her mother for assistance. "Ma! Where is the money?" She heard her mother shuffle things around from wherever she was and replied, "I put it in the cup, which is in the cupboard." "Which one?" I called back getting impatient. "Over the sink!" She shouted causing her voice to ring throughout the house.

She turned around and took the few steps it took to get to her destination. She then opened the cabinet and stood on her tiptoes trying to find the money. She reached around searching for the needed cup. Her hand nuzzled around and she felt some little balls. After realizing it was rat waste she told her mom she was getting some traps. She also made a mental note to clean all the dishes once she arrived home. After roaming some more she found the money.

She made her way through the house to the front door. She passed the open door and opened the screen door. She continued through the door and it slammed shut when she let it go. She stepped down the stairs causing a light thud on the wooden steps. She pulled her small set of keys out of her pocket the opened her pick-up truck's red door without her key.

In her neck of the woods you don't have to worry about intruders or bandits. She then lifted her leg up and pushed with her other leg to launch herself into the cab of the truck. After doing so she jammed her key into the old truck's ignition. She revved the engine and the loud noise it made, was familiar.

After that she shifted the gearshift into reverse and back out of her part of the 'driveway', then went back to drive and turned the wheel to straighten out her vehicle. She then made her way down her exceedingly long driveway.

After the long drive to the grocer's she pulled up into the small parking lot. Fruit stands were out lining the front of the small store. She looked around and saw a blue 1992 Toyota pickup truck parked out front and the owner's pickup truck. It was green. After surveying the area one more time she saw that nobody was around.

She opened her truck's door and stepped out. The ground below her was made from rocks. No paved roads, not many were around this area, most of them were clay.

She continued forward in an even pace and soon entered the small building. The door's bells chimed and a head popped up from the local newspaper.

"Hello, my name is Alice," she called out and continued on, "I am the new manager, and the owner of this here store. Well I will one day. My Pa owns it. But anyway, feel free to look around and call me if you need me." She babbled.

Bella looked around once again. Her folks tell her she does that a lot. She doesn't care though, because she likes to know her surroundings. All she saw was the girl with long black hair, Alice, and she saw a shoe turn a corner.

She decided she would look closer at the manager. Her hair was long and silky looking; it was in French braids, which showed off her small face. The bit of her body she could see was toned and tanned. She was also what looked to be naturally petite. Overall Alice was a pretty looking girl.

She then looked at the food. All the food here was grown at the owner's place. They owned a lot of land in the area.

In the background she heard a song by Tim McGraw come on. The music flew through the air beautifully in the background.

Then Bella remembered that she needed to get some oranges for her ma to make orange juice.

She started walking toward the produce isle and caught another peek at the shoe. This time though she saw part of a well toned leg. She saw the muscles ripple as the foot pushed off the ground. The leg was tanned also, common with the farmers of the area. There was a slight wisp of copper colored hair that showed above the tall store shelves.

After the leg disappeared around the corner she continued on her way to the oranges. She saw the orange colored balls and picked a few good ones out. She then thought herself to be dense because she forgot to get a basket.

She quickly turned on her heel and got a basket from the end of the isle and placed her oranges in it. She then walked through the mini-store and got a gallon-sized jug of milk and placed it too in her basket.

She racked through her mind to find what else she needed to get. She figured if she walked the isles she would remember when she saw it. So she cruised the isles and every now and then she would notice the shoe that she saw before. Then she remembered what she needed, rat poison and dish soap. So she set off to search for said items.

Tim McGraw song came to a close and Taylor Swift's song A Place in this World came on and filled the store with more country music.

Bella then arrived at the isle filled with everything from batteries to the dish soap she needed. She walked up to the soaps and looked at the many different varieties of soap. Face soap, body soap, dish soap; they had it all, yes this little convenience/ produce store did. She picked out some green soap with blue cleansing beads in it. On the front was the name of the people who made it. It wasn't name brand but it would do. After putting it in her basket she continued to venture down the isle. She made it to the poison section and then looked for rat poison. There were all different kinds of poison but no rat poison. She continued to walk down the isle. All the while still looking down at the bottom row.

She heard some light footsteps in the background but paid them no mind. She still searched for the desperately needed poison. After not finding it she walked at a faster pace to get to the front desk. Just as she looked up she ran into the owner of the shoe and bronze-copper colored hair.

**Sorry guys I couldn't right without getting this idea out of my head. I have this and another one. Once I get far enough on those then I hope I will be able to write again. Sorry! Reviews are like strawberry-banana smoothies from sonic! Addicting and yummy! Give me some strawberry-banana smoothies! **_**Toxic Heart**_


	2. Absolutely Important

_**VERY, VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!! DON'T CLOSE THIS BROWSER!**_

I'm sorry to say that this story is to be deleted because I am not feeling' the mojo for it anymore. That is not the only reason. I am now ending my first semester as a high schooler so I am busy and cheerleading –practice 6 days a week doesn't help- also adds into this. Many of my other stories are going also but no need to fret! I have a need one coming out:

Hook, Line and Sinker

**Summary: **I don't know who ever said city girls cant fish but whoever did has lost their mind because this one has me hooked. Canon.

Hopefully I can update faster.

By the way my 'rents said I cold continue the stories they read. They read a couple and didn't approve of them first but they don't care now.

**Stories not getting deleted:**

Bloody Moons

Misunderstood Soul

**IF I GET ENOUGH FEEDBACK FROM THIS I WILL TRY TO CONTINUE WITH THE **_**TWO**_ **STORIES THAT GET THE MOST FEED BACK!!!**

Again I am sorry that this had to happen but it seems necessary to me.

3 Toxic Heart

P.S. After two days I will check how much feedback I have and determine the two stories I will keep other than those listed above. And I will do my best to stick to my new story. I actually have a guideline for this one. And I feel good about it. : )


End file.
